


Not So Complicated

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Implied Monaboyd - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Complicated

Billy is tired. Yes, tired. That's all. It just gets to be a bit much - Orlando and Elijah and Dom. Even Dom. Especially Dom. They're all so much younger, which he loves because it makes _him_ feel young, and he connects with them all - especially Dom, yeah - so perfectly, but Jesus God, it can get exhausting. And then there's the fact that he hasn't had a good proper fuck in months, and he's surrounded all the time by guys who, well. Who are, besides being gorgeous, oblivious, or the wrong orientation, or - again - too young, in one way or another and dammit. Billy doesn't want to spend another evening thinking about Dom, who fits, annoyingly enough, into the "oblivious" category, being neither too young nor the wrong orientation. And so Billy bows out. "Not tonight, lads, I'm off home to soak in the bath and drink by my lonesome."

"Make sure to put on some Enya and light some scented candles," Dom says. "You big girl." He grabs Billy and climbs onto his back, and Billy laughs patiently and waits for an opportune moment to bend abruptly over, neatly catapulting Dom onto his back on the sofa in the trailer. 

"I'll do that, Dom." He leans over to smack him lightly on the forehead and then leaves the trailer to catcalls.

Bean is walking to the parking lot, too. They're parked beside one another. "Going down the pub with the others?" he asks Billy as he unlocks his car.

"Not tonight." Billy shrugs. "Need a bit of quiet."

"They finally got to you?" Bean grins, and Billy notices, not for the first time, what an attractive man he really is.

"A bit," he admits, leaning against his car, crossing his ankles. "Are you going out, then?"

Sean shakes his head. "Not me. Settling down to watch a movie or two, eat dinner." He cocks his head at Billy. "Care to join me? I promise I won't force you to play video games, fart, belch, or wrestle you to the ground and tickle you."

"Well, what a shame," Billy says lightly, grinning. "But I'll come anyway. Should I bring anything?"

Sean makes a face. "Dinner?"

Billy laughs. "Take-away okay?"

"Anything. My cupboards are bare. Come over in… I dunno. An hour?"

Billy nods. "Sounds good. See you then."

Shower to wash the glue and gel from his hair; change into the most comfortable jeans he has, and a flannel button-down so soft and worn it's almost linen. Trainers without socks and before he leaves his house he snags a bottle of decent scotch. Bean'll appreciate it.

"I come bearing food," he calls, opening the door without knocking, as the Fellowship pretty much always do. Except with John and Ian, who would probably rip their heads off (very politely, but still).

"Hey! Has it already been an hour?" Sean's voice comes from somewhere in the back of the house.

"'Bout that," Billy calls, toeing his trainers off as he shuts the front door; he leaves them in the hall. He carries the plastic bags of food into the kitchen, whisky cradled under his arm. "I got Thai, is that - oi!" Sean's right behind him when he turns around, and Billy reddens and grins. "Whoops, didn't mean to shout you down. Is Thai okay?" He holds up a bag, turns to the counter again and sets it down quickly, not looking at Sean, because the older man is only wearing a (rather small) towel slung around his hips, and scrubbing at his hair with another one. And grinning, and fuck. He just looks good, and it's been a long time since Billy… well, already been through that. And Sean Bean fits squarely into the "wrong orientation" category. Which is a shame, because. Billy shakes his head at himself, turns back around with the scotch in his hand, smiling a little.

"Brought this over," he says, hoping his jeans will do a reasonable job of hiding the erection he has, or that the bottle will keep Sean's eyes away from it.

"Brilliant," Sean says, relieving him of it, examining the label. "After dinner, yeah?" He puts it down on the table. "Why don’t you go pick a movie, I'll get plates and stuff."

"Awreet." Billy escapes into the living room gratefully and kneels in front of the television, looking through a stack of DVDs. "I haven't seen any of these," he admits loudly.

"They're pretty new," Sean says, right behind him again, and Billy leaps into the air, practically.

Sean laughs. "Bit jumpy, there, Pip?"

Billy sinks back onto his heels. "Sorry. I just -" he grins sheepishly. "You keep sneaking up on me."

Sean plonks plates and cutlery onto the table. "Back in a sec, just gonna put on some shorts," he says, and disappears again.

Billy ladles out the food. He doesn't know exactly what Sean likes, so he doles him out a bit of everything. There's plenty left over - enough for lunch tomorrow, for sure. To drink? Billy wanders into the kitchen. Doesn't want whisky yet. Drank enough water today that he was pissing for ten minutes before his shower. So. He opens the fridge, which is startlingly empty - cheese, butter, a plastic-wrapped something that should have been thrown away a week ago. And beer, of course. Billy hooks two and closes the refrigerator. Bottle opener. He begins opening drawers at random. Aha!

"Did you get me one?"

Billy manages not to shriek, but he does drop the bottle opener onto the tiles with a clatter. "Fuck!"

Sean is laughing, laughing loud and long, and Billy glances up at him with a grin, then straightens, looking away, flushed again. Bean has put on shorts--loose, silky rugger shorts that hang low on his lean hips, and nothing else. His chest is smooth and bronzed, stomach flat and. Well. Nice. He has broad shoulders, and Billy thinks maybe he needs to just leave, get the fuck away, go home and have a nice wank to images of mostly-naked Sean and then go to sleep.

"I guess I am a bit edgy," Billy says. "But on the up side, I did get you a beer." He turns his back and busies himself with the opener. One top, two tops -

Sean's laughter has faded but suddenly his hands are on Billy's shoulders, squeezing, pressing, massaging. "You're a bundle of nerves," Sean says warmly. "Your shoulders are up around your ears, Bill."

Billy lets his chin sink to his chest; his hands slide off the beer bottles to rest lax on the counter as his mind is wiped blank in the face of getting a neck-rub from an indecently gorgeous, half-clad man. Billy makes a small sound as Sean pulls his collar down and back, sliding strong, callused fingers onto his skin. 

"Good?" Sean asks quietly.

Billy tries to nod, but his neck doesn't work anymore; he clears his throat instead. "Yuh," he croaks. Sean should be a fucking professional; the fingers of one hand dig into a gnarl of tension, while the other holds Billy's shoulder with the kind of firm, gentle restraint that makes his knees go watery even as his erection, only half-subsided from earlier, makes a vigorous comeback. He sighs and lets his shoulders sag a little as the knots of muscle release, one at a time.

"Turn around," Sean says, and Billy does - keeps his eyes fixed on the middle of Sean's chest and wishes his ears weren't turning pink, though he knows they are. Now Sean is pushing his thumbs into the skin just above Billy's collarbones and sliding them up, up, up to just behind his ears, a repetitive motion that is going to make Billy moan in about one minute. There's a bit of a friction burn, but even that feels good, heat sinking into the muscles. Billy needs to hide his face, needs to hide how turned on he is; he closes his eyes and leans forward to rest the crown of his head against Sean's chin. He can almost feel the low thrum of the older man's laughter in his chest. "What's got you all worked into this state," Sean murmurs, pressing along the tops of his shoulders.

"Dom," Billy blurts. Then - _fuckfuckfuck_ he thinks, and tenses up again to move away, make some excuse, turn it into a joke. But Bean's hands flex and grip just then, into twin points of pleasurable agony on his shoulders. Billy opens his eyes and stares blurrily downward, down the long gentle swells of Sean's bare chest, the taut plane of his belly, the dip of his navel. His waistband. He sighs.

"Dom, yeah, I can see why." Sean is smiling, Billy can hear it. "Kid's a handful."

"No shit," Billy comments sardonically, but he's smiling, too. Bean smells good. All fresh and clean. "He's been driving me nuts since the first day he got here. Too much damn energy."

Sean's hands slide down, he pulls Billy into a hug - just a nice, friendly, comforting hug, full-body contact all the way, warm and very relaxing. Billy tells his cock this sternly, hoping (again) that his jeans are keeping the damn thing tamped down. Billy's arms come up automatically, hook lightly around Sean's waist. "Too damn oblivious, I'd say," Sean replies. Billy can still hear the smile.

"Yeah." He sighs again. Turns his head and lays his cheek against Sean's collarbones, head tucked under his chin. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sean pushes him back, holds him by the shoulders. Goddamn, he's a sexy man. Sexy _straight _man. Yes. Straight. So, um. How to explain the fact that his mouth is getting quite close to Billy's? "Just helping a mate feel better."__

__And then Billy's really confused, because Sean grins right at him and then kisses his mouth - his _mouth _\- quick and firm, before he hugs him again, tight, and then lets him go. He reaches around him and drags a beer from the counter; smiles at Billy and heads toward the living room. Billy stands there with his mouth open, watching him go. _Stop looking at his arse_ , he snaps to himself, but yeah, he does look at Sean's arse. Not that he hasn't before, but it suddenly seems a bit more germane to his actual life, the looking, and possibly the arse, and _fuckfuckfuck_. Billy grabs his own beer and hurries after Sean.___ _

____"Listen, Sean, can I just ask -"_ _ _ _

____"Did you find a movie you want to watch? I haven't seen any of them." Bean is sitting on the couch with a plate balanced on his knees and chopsticks - the cheap wooden ones that came with the meal - dangling competently from his fingers._ _ _ _

____Billy sits on the couch beside him, hunched over, wondering if he's losing his mind. "No. Yes. I mean - no, I haven't seen any of them, you choose."_ _ _ _

____Billy picks up a plate and eats halfheartedly as he watches Sean get up, sort through the movies, choose one, and slide it into the player. The Scot has managed to consume about four grains of rice by the time Bean reseats himself and reaches for the remote control._ _ _ _

____"This one's an indy, I haven't seen it either," Bean says, watching the TV and fast-forwarding through previews. The starter screen for the DVD comes on. "Ready?"_ _ _ _

____"Wait - no - Sean." Billy grabs the remote. Sean turns toward him. He looks merely curious, but Billy does have a brain, he's not exactly some teenager with a crush. "Hold on. What the fuck was that in the kitchen?"_ _ _ _

____Sean's expression shifts slightly, becomes unreadable and pleasant. "So you're not oblivious, hmm?"_ _ _ _

____"No," Billy says shortly. "Not being Dominic Monaghan, I'm not."_ _ _ _

____Sean sighs, runs one hand through his short hair. "I just - ah, hell. Consider it an offer, if you want."_ _ _ _

____"But Sean." Billy's mouth falls open. "You're straight."_ _ _ _

____Sean laughs. "God _damn_ , you really do look like Pippin when you do that." His smile is all teeth and laugh lines, and Billy remembers when his teeth weren't quite so white and straight. When he was slim rather than so - dammit - nicely, heavily built. Before the lines and the American-looking teeth, which have not subtracted from his attraction. The opposite, actually. Billy's been looking at this man for a long time, on the screen, and he looks about a thousand times better here, in living colour._ _ _ _

____"So you're not -" Billy clears his throat. Again. "You're… bisexual?"_ _ _ _

____Sean shrugs one shoulder. "Yeah. Occasionally." He picks up his plate. "Listen, Bill, it's just an offer, and nothing wrong with saying no, because I know it's Dom you want most. I can respect that. Hell, I happen to be lusting madly over Liv myself, most of the time."_ _ _ _

____Billy grins back at him. "Aren't we all." He looks down at the remote, grips it and then relaxes his hold. "I just -" He stops._ _ _ _

____"Let's just eat, alright?" Sean is still smiling, but there is something a little brittle in it now, and Billy knows it's because of him. "You can decide later, if you'd like."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, fuck _that_ ," Billy says, and he puts his plate and the remote down; reaches for Sean's plate, too. "It'll keep." He climbs into Sean's lap._ _ _ _

____Sean is grinning, even as they really kiss for the first time, and Billy likes that, likes the cheerful feeling he gets as he kisses the upturned corners of his mouth, slips his tongue beneath Sean's even, bared teeth. Cheerful is good. Billy could definitely do with cheerful. Billy is straddling him on the couch, aggressive and gentle at once. Sean's hands slide down his arms and then onto his back, down to his waist. He pulls Billy's shirt up unabashedly, slides his hands onto warm skin. "Been awhile for me, with a bloke," he murmurs into Billy's mouth._ _ _ _

____"Mmmm." Billy's hands are busy, slip-sliding-stuttering all over warm, clean skin; he rocks his hips a little, feels Sean's breathless chuckle into his mouth. "Me, too. Just -" He pulls back, looks at Sean. "Go easy, yeah? I'm not usually a bottom."_ _ _ _

____"Bless your heart, Billy Boyd," Sean laughs, right out loud. "How'd you know?"_ _ _ _

____Billy is licking his neck, tasting the skin with interest and desire. "Just had a feeling." He moves up to Sean's ear, runs his tongue along the outer curve of it. "Never yet met a mostly straight man who wanted to bottom."_ _ _ _

____"'Mostly straight,' hmm?" Sean slides his hands down, pushes his fingers under the waistband of Billy's old, loose jeans. "And what do you consider yourself?"_ _ _ _

____"Pretty evenly divided," Billy says. "At the moment I am feeling rather poufy, as a matter of fact." He tweaks one brown nipple, laughs at Sean's galvanic twitch._ _ _ _

____"Me too," the other man says._ _ _ _

____They kiss for a while, settled on the couch. Sean kisses like most men do - hard and shallow, not letting Billy in. Billy's mouth is softer, more welcoming, and he pushes Sean back against the sofa and teaches him different, pressing and nipping and licking gently until Sean's mouth is as open and wet and warm as his own. "There," Billy hums. "Better."_ _ _ _

____"You kiss like a girl," Sean says back, but -_ _ _ _

____"You try kissing a girl like this," Billy replies. "They love it." Sean nods and closes his eyes, runs his hands down Billy's back again and again. Slides them to the front and unbuttons his shirt deftly, so that he can touch Billy's chest._ _ _ _

____"I always forget about this," Sean says, kissing Billy distractedly, scraping his fingernails through the thin rough hair on his chest. "Not very hobbit-like."_ _ _ _

____Billy presses against his hand, rocking his hips so that Sean can’t help but rock back, groaning slightly. "No. I also can't give you a blowjob while standing in front of you," he says, and they both snicker, collapsing against each other._ _ _ _

____"Should we take this somewhere more accommodating?" Apparently it's a rhetorical question, because Sean stands up, picking Billy up in a surging kiss for a moment before letting his feet hit the floor._ _ _ _

____Billy whoops. "Try that again and I'll lay a Glasgae kiss on yer," he growls, but he's only half-joking._ _ _ _

____"Aye, such a tough little bugger you are," Sean says mockingly._ _ _ _

____Billy crowds him suddenly, chin up and eyebrows raised. "Y'don't talk like a man who wants to get himself laid, Bean."_ _ _ _

____"I do wanna get laid," Sean says. He smiles at Billy. "And you are a tough little bugger."_ _ _ _

____Billy just looks at him. "Yeah, I am." He runs his hand up Sean's chest. "Y'ever decide you want to bottom, I'll show you just how tough." He pinches a previously unmolested nipple, hard._ _ _ _

____"Jaysus," Sean breathes, staring into Billy's glittering green eyes. "I'll keep the offer in mind."_ _ _ _

____"So then. You mentioned a bedroom?" Billy's whole stance relaxes and he grins._ _ _ _

____Sean shakes his head slightly, admiringly. "Yeah." He bends, and this time Billy allows himself to be gathered in, his small hands firm and sure on Sean's biceps as his head tilts back a little. Their kiss is wet and slippery and a bit more comfortable than before. Billy feels his breath speeding a little. God _damn_. Sean _Bean_._ _ _ _

____When they do finally make it down the hall Billy's shirt has dropped off somewhere along the way, and Billy's hands have breached Sean's shorts several times to cup and knead at his swiftly hardening cock. Billy's denims are unbuttoned, the fly half-down as Sean slides his large, square hands further and further down._ _ _ _

____"Messy," Sean says into Billy's mouth._ _ _ _

____"Don' care," Billy says, pushing Sean backward and into the room. It is messy - they trip over several piles of clothing on their way to the bed. The room is lit by a streetlight outside, and by light that leaks from the faraway living room._ _ _ _

____Sean sits down on the unmade bed, pulls Billy down over him, straddling him again, and they kiss some more. Sean's hands are warm and certain, moving over Billy's bare chest, stroking down his back. His fingers dig in, rub little circles on Billy's arse. "Fuck, you're good with those hands," Billy sighs, letting his head fall forward._ _ _ _

____"I can give you a massage if you want," Sean says, mouthing Billy's neck and shoulder. His arms are broad and safe, closing Billy in._ _ _ _

____"Yeah?" Billy nearly moans it._ _ _ _

____"Sure." Sean pulls back. "Just get all the way undressed. Let me get some oil."_ _ _ _

____Billy swings off him and stands to remove his jeans, hopping on one foot as he watches Sean roll across the bed to rummage through the night table. "So, you do this often," Billy says, kicking the trousers back toward the door, "bring home hobbits and seduce them with movies and massages?" He sits back down on the bed, then crawls higher, snagging a pillow for his head and settling on his stomach. Fuck. He reaches under himself to adjust his erection more comfortably._ _ _ _

____Sean glances, sees him laid out like a banquet. "You're the first hobbit," he says, grinning. "And mostly I keep the oil around because I'm old, my boy. I get aches and pains, and no one here to massage them out but me."_ _ _ _

____"Well." Billy smiles at him crookedly, his face half-smashed into the pillow. "Another day I'll do you."_ _ _ _

____Sean tosses a condom onto the bed near Billy's head; stands and pulls his shorts off quickly. "Don't know if I'd trust you," he smirks, and then, before Billy can do more than cast an appreciative glance at Sean's cock (thick and quite nice-looking, thank you very much), Sean clambers over him, the bed rocking with his motion, and settles his weight gently onto Billy's upper thighs. "Alright?"_ _ _ _

____"Fine," Billy murmurs, and Sean sets to work._ _ _ _

____Billy's eyes slide shut fast. Sean's hands move expertly over Billy's back and shoulders. The oil is barely scented with something faintly citrusy, and Sean keeps the back of his hand on Billy as he pours it into his palm, so that one hand is always on Billy - a sign of a professional massage therapist, Billy remembers vaguely. Sean strokes long and gently down Billy's back, pausing occasionally to knead at particularly sore places. "You need to have this done more often," he says quietly._ _ _ _

____"Mm. Yeah." Billy feels himself being pressed deeper and deeper into the mattress, and it feels wonderful._ _ _ _

____"So what are you planning to do about Dom?" Sean's hands are on his shoulders, and they squeeze so tightly that Billy can't tense up. "Just curious. Tell me to piss off if you want to." He moves both hands to one shoulder and presses his fingers just below Billy's shoulder blade, hard and deep._ _ _ _

____"No. S'okay." Billy draws in a deep breath and relaxes into the piercing pressure of Sean's fingers, his thumbs. "I dunno. Nothing for a while, I s'pose."_ _ _ _

____"He's interested in you," Sean says. The opposite shoulder blade is duly paid attention. "He climbs on you twice as much as the others."_ _ _ _

____"Nnh." Billy shifts slightly. "I keep thinking I should j'st ask him, y'know? But. Enh."_ _ _ _

____Sean pours more oil into his palm, rubs his hands together and then presses the heels of his hands into the skin on either side of Billy's spine. "You _should_ just ask him. Could be a brilliant pay-off." He pushes his hands all the way up Billy's back in an exquisite burning slide that sinks Billy another quarter-inch into the bed._ _ _ _

____"Ngh. 'F the acting thing doesn't work out, I'll take you on as m'personal masseur," Billy groans when his breath returns. "Anyway." Sean scoots his weight down, begins to rub the small of Billy's back and then lower, onto the graceful curves of his arse. "Anyway. I'll wait a bit longer. Don't want to fuck up the friendship, y'know?"_ _ _ _

____Sean's fingers circle and press deep into Billy's buttocks. "You're a wise man, Bill. I'm sure you'll find your way."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Sean," Billy says, unexpectedly touched._ _ _ _

____Neither man talks for a while then. Billy can feel Sean's hands everywhere, it seems; his body is warm and humming with sleepy pleasure as they skim over his skin in graceful arcs. He can also feel the other man's cock, lying quietly enough along the back of his own legs. Sean moves his hands onto Billy's upper thighs, then back up, pressing gently along the crease of his buttocks and then upward, inward, to the dark, inviting cleft._ _ _ _

____Billy sighs again and pushes back and up slightly, lifting his arse into the air a centimeter or so, inviting Sean further._ _ _ _

____Sean swings himself from Billy's body and lies down alongside him, one oily hand still sliding up and down his arse, fingers trailing into the cleft, gentle and then more firmly. Billy opens one eye to see Sean's face a few inches away. "'Lo there," he slurs, and the corner of his mouth curves up._ _ _ _

____Bean smiles back. "Hullo." He presses further, circles Billy's arsehole with the pad of his index finger. "Okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Mmm." Billy hums, and his eye closes as his lips curve up even further. "Yeah. S'nice."_ _ _ _

____Billy is motionless, boneless almost as Sean pushes deeper. He feels oil spill down the cleft and shifts his legs slightly, opening himself; when Sean's finger slides into him he hums with pleasure, and Sean's breath is warm on the side of his face. "Still good?"_ _ _ _

____"God, yeah." Billy forces his eyes open. "Anything I should be doing for you?"_ _ _ _

____"No." Sean runs his tongue over Billy's ear, eliciting a shiver. "This is good. I like this."_ _ _ _

____Billy goes with it; it's rather nice, being the one done to rather than doing, as he usually is. Sean's fingers feel fantastic, and everything is slow and warm and sprawling - the in-and-out slide of two fingers and then three as Billy groans slightly and pushes his arse further into the air. "Good," he says, and he means it; Sean goes back to two fingers and pushes them deep, curling them, seeking and finding that delicate place deep inside, stroking along the spongy surface of Billy's prostate so that the his breath stutters and speeds; the muscles in his back and thighs twitch as his face reddens. "Fuck," he hisses, and Bean smiles._ _ _ _

____"Lovely," he murmurs into Billy ear. "Turn now, onto your side; here." Billy obliges, lets Sean's oil-slick hands maneuver him till he lies on his left side, Sean's body spooned behind his. Sean is larger, broader than Billy; the insistent press of his erect cock nudges between his thighs. They lie like that for a while, Sean's erection sliding gently into and out of that tight, dark space at the top of Billy's thighs. Billy reaches back, slips his hand between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Sean. "God, yeah," Sean says quietly, pressing forward into Billy's grip. "That's good."_ _ _ _

____"Let me," Billy says, and he turns. They kiss for a while again, then Billy moves down Sean's body, tongue tracing the lines of muscle and sinew. He resists the urge to bite, but he does scrape his teeth across various tasty bits of anatomy - Sean shivers under his mouth and hands, and when Billy finally breathes warm, damp heat across the head of his cock, he groans and pushes his hips up with a sound that is almost a laugh._ _ _ _

____"Should've known you'd be a tease," he mutters._ _ _ _

____Billy licks the head wetly. "You've no idea," he says, grinning. His own body thrums with arousal, but he ignores it for a while to pay attention to Sean's erection, licking with firm, broad paintbrush strokes from base to tip as Sean breaths steadily above him. He sucks his balls gently into the wet, hot cavern of his mouth, sucking and mouthing, his nose against the shaft, until Sean shakes and his heavy hands twist into Billy's hair._ _ _ _

____"Jesus," Sean moans, "c' _mon_ ," and Billy smiles and lets the motion of his lips push the other man's balls out. More licks up the shaft and then Billy shifts, heaves his body higher and leans over to take Sean into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks on the head and then slides lower, his lips creating a tight seal as his head bobs up and down again and again. Sean begins thrusting into his mouth and Billy lets him for a little while, then shifts again, grips Sean's hips and pins him flat to the bed. "Dammit -" Sean struggles against him, but Billy is strong and holds him down as he works his cock._ _ _ _

____Suddenly Billy slides off with a wet pop. "So fucking wriggly," he says with a smirk, and reaches up for the condom. "Let's give you something to do with that energy, hmmm?"_ _ _ _

____"I can think of something." Sean lies still as Billy tears open the wrapper and then rolls the latex sleeve expertly down the length of his cock._ _ _ _

____"I bet you can." Billy sits up and grins. "How do y'want to…?"_ _ _ _

____"Slow and easy, yeah?" Sean sits up and puts his hand to the back of Billy's head, drawing him in for another kiss; Billy's less patient now, more willing to battle. His tongue twines around Sean's and he slides one hand over the older man's broad shoulder, down his chest. Sean is suddenly gripping his wrist, just as his fingers go to close on one nipple. "Ah-ah-ahh." He opens his eyes to regard Billy with heat and interest. "Tricky little bastard."_ _ _ _

____Billy's hand twists against his grip before he relaxes it and smiles. "Yeah. Sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Don't be," Sean purrs. "Fucking sexy as hell." He kisses Billy again, hard, and then slaps his arse lightly. "Let's try on your side, alright?"_ _ _ _

____Back into that position again, and Sean slides one finger in, just to check that Billy is still slick and open and ready. He is._ _ _ _

____Billy rests his head on his arm, closes his eyes and tries not to think of Dom. This is good, so good - there's no reason to be imagining other hands and another body pressed flush to his, no reason to wish that it was Dom slowly breaching him. And no way to pretend that it's Dom, really - Sean is a big man, and he smells of himself, a scent that is intrinsically not-Dom. His hands are sure and confident in the way a younger man's hands simply would not be. So Billy relaxes his body and banishes thoughts of the lover he wants, replaces them with awareness of the friend that he has, here and now._ _ _ _

____And it's good. Sean pushes his cock in slowly, adding oil once to make it easier on Billy. His breathing is steady and quick, and he murmurs words of pleasure and ease, half to Billy, half to himself. "Alright?" he asks, and Billy nods, slides his hand back and onto Sean's hip in a gesture of encouragement and consent. Billy loses himself in the stretch and burn, and then the pure sensuality of the feeling as Sean begins to stroke._ _ _ _

____Sean sets a slow tempo, languorous and calm. Billy curls up around himself, torso at a 45-degree angle from Sean's body, legs tangled with the older man's. Sean runs his hand occasionally down Billy's back, a soothing motion that sets goose-pimples sheeting along Billy's arms each time. "Little harder," he murmurs, and Sean leans over to lick his shoulder lightly as he complies; his rhythm changes, slow drawing out and then a faster thrust inward, so that each stroke ends with a light slapping sound. Billy hums with pleasure and begins to arch back into it. "S'good," he slurs._ _ _ _

____Sean threads his fingers into Billy's hair, pulls his head gently toward him so Billy's back arches. "It is," he agrees, and Billy gasps a little as he thrusts a bit harder. "Gorgeous," Sean says, and Billy stretches his arms above his head and back toward Sean so that his whole body creates an arc, a bow of tension that shivers like a plucked string with each thrust. "God, yeah," and Sean speeds again._ _ _ _

____Billy's losing himself in it, pushing back onto Sean's cock to get that rush of sensation, angling himself for that little slice of dagger-like pleasure that happens only when the head of Sean's cock brushes his prostate. He pulls blindly at Sean's hip for a moment, then brings his hand to his own cock. "Oh fuck," he hears himself cry as his fingers wrap around himself; neglect has made him sensitive and his first tight pull coincides with a thrust so his eyes roll back._ _ _ _

____"So good, yeah," Sean grates, and then one hand worms its way under Billy's body to grip his hip; the topmost hand grips the other and Sean begins slamming forward more roughly as Billy slaps his fist up and down his own cock. "Look so good, Bill," Sean says, and Billy can't quite let go all the way and moan the way he wants to, but his breath is coming in hard little gasps as he strokes, Sean's cock pushing into him so beautifully, his balls slapping Billy's arse in counter-rhythm to his own hand working his erection._ _ _ _

____Billy pulls one leg up, opening himself further, and fists his cock until he feels his climax begin to sweep him. "Coming now," he manages to groan, hears his voice ridiculously high and strained but fuck it just feels perfect, and then he is coming, shuddering, bucking back against Sean so that the older man grunts and pounds into him as Billy's orgasm washes over him, wave after wave until his hand and thigh are sticky and all his muscles want to relax._ _ _ _

____He lets them, sagging back into Sean's body as Sean continues to slam him hard; Billy's breath is just beginning to slow when Sean comes with four stuttering thrusts, rhythm lost in the moment of climax; Sean's voice whites out, disappears until he groans and his heavy body bounces the whole bed, collapsing behind Billy._ _ _ _

____Billy laughs breathlessly and sprawls, enjoying the feel of being filled for a last minute or two, until Sean slides out with an apologetic touch. "Fucking hate to have a condom on after I've come," he says._ _ _ _

____Billy rolls over to watch him sit up and remove the plastic. "Can't imagine why," he says, running one hand through his hair. Sean's eyes, lighter than his own, flick up and both men grin. Billy feels the damp warmth of afterglow bathing his body; something sad is lurking behind it, but he doesn't want to think of that right now. Better to just concentrate on physical sensation - the pleasant burn in his nether regions, the shadow echoes of Sean's fingers, still pulsing on his hips._ _ _ _

____Sean reclines beside him, head pillowed on his arms, staring at the ceiling. "That was fun," he says eventually._ _ _ _

____"Mmm. It was," Billy agrees. "Thank you."_ _ _ _

____"The pleasure was mine," Sean says. He smiles at the air above his head, looking so smug that Billy laughs. "What?"_ _ _ _

____"You look pleased with yourself, is all." Billy smiles and curls up, shivering slightly._ _ _ _

____Sean fumbles for the duvet, pulling it up over them both, to the waist. "Better?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, thanks." Billy can't keep talking. He's losing it, his focus, the present. He stares blankly at a place on the coverlet, feels himself sliding out of step with the world._ _ _ _

____"Okay?"_ _ _ _

____Billy forces himself back into the moment, forces himself to smile and look at Sean. "God, yeah. Just tired." His stomach gives a growl, and he seizes on the sound gratefully. "And hungry, apparently."_ _ _ _

____"Let's eat, then."_ _ _ _

____Billy pulls his clothes on; Sean dons the rugger shorts again and they sit on the couch in companionable silence, eating. The movie is still paused at the menu screen, but neither man makes a move to start it. The food is cool but not bad for all of that, and Billy really is hungry. With sustenance in his belly he feels more grounded, and can properly curse himself for being a rude sod. Because he is._ _ _ _

____Sean finishes after him, and they sit back on the couch, comfortable. "Do you want to stay for a movie?"_ _ _ _

____Billy can't read anything in his eyes, doesn't know if Sean wants him to stay or go. "I'll stay, but I may fall asleep," he offers tentatively._ _ _ _

____"That's fine," Sean says. He just sits there, though, doesn't reach for the remote control. "Listen," he says at last._ _ _ _

____Billy does._ _ _ _

____"Listen…" Sean makes a face at his own awkwardness, smiles at Billy. "Are you okay?"_ _ _ _

____Billy mentally curses himself. Again. "Yeah, I am, really. I just. Fuck." He owes Sean something, it's not Sean's fault Billy is an arsehole. "It just felt really good, that, and kind of reminded me… Shite." He rolls his eyes. "Could I say this worse?"_ _ _ _

____Sean's still smiling at him, though. "Reminded you who you wish you were with."_ _ _ _

____Billy drops his eyes, feels shame flood him. "Yeah. Fuck. M'sorry."_ _ _ _

____Sean scoots over by him. "S'okay, you know." One broad arm snakes around his shoulders, and Billy sighs and lets himself fall sideways against Sean. "I don't mind - just wish I could've distracted you for longer."_ _ _ _

____Billy snorts. "You are _quite_ distracting, actually. Sean _Bean_." He grins at the television. "I just got buggered by Sharpe."_ _ _ _

____"You shit," Sean exclaims, yanking Billy into a headlock._ _ _ _

____Billy squeaks and struggles briefly. "Piss off," he says weakly, laughing. "Are you going to start the movie or not?"_ _ _ _

____Sean rubs his knuckles roughly across Billy's scalp. "Pisser," he comments, but releases him. "Oughta kick you straight out the door, you little star-fucker."_ _ _ _

____"Star-fuck _ee_ ," Billy says primly. "And I promise I'll only give the story to the papers for a truly obscene amount of money."_ _ _ _

____"Split the profits with me," Sean requests, and reaches for the remote control._ _ _ _

____Billy settles back, props his bare feet on Sean's coffee table, placing his heels carefully amid the debris of their dinner. "Of course," he says._ _ _ _

____"And when you and Dom are outed to the press in a few years, you'll know who to expect a check from." Sean grins at the TV and presses "play."_ _ _ _


End file.
